Last Thoughts
by Lsilrauko
Summary: PG13 - just to be safe, ou this be the second fic to upload in one nite! i be doing good ni hea? anyway i suck at summarys and i ALWAYS manage to spell something wrong so just read and review this pwease! ^_^


Disclaimer: me no own any Nightwalker *sniff* nor do me own the song it's by counting crows, it's called colour blind and to me it's nearly the greatest song EVER! I love it to bits.  
  
Yet again another Fic I'm not happy wit! But I got bored of consistently changing it and decided to post it up anyway! Oh well!  
  
Last thoughts  
  
History:  
  
120yrs have passed. After Yayio's death, Riho turned on all Shido teachings and found the love of the kill, she left him. Shido sent Guni after her to take care of her, she may have defied him but she was still his childe. Last he heard, Cain had got them and killed them both, Shido had gone beyond caring at this point. That was about 70yrs ago, but then again who was counting? Cain had tried to get Shido to return to him, telling him that vampires can only live alone for so long. Shido refused him blankly and in a rage, Cain thrashed the office and left.  
  
That was 50yrs ago, Shido's been by himself, feeding off already dying animals. He's discovered that Cain's words were true, you can only go so long alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shido walked slowly around the old office, cobwebs clung to every corner, a long neglected vase of flowers lay cracked on it's side, the petals of the flowers long gone and only black withered stems remanded. He brewed a pot of coffee on the old machine, it's aroma slowly filled the room. He walked to his part of the office, the old couch lay broken and ripped, the desk thrown to the side against the wall, rekindling memories of the rage Cain and left in. Walking to the antique radio he switched it on, it buzzed and click a few times then a clear but old voice came across,  
  
"Well a good morning to you all! Here's one I promised to play just before dawn and it's getting close so here we go. This is a golden oldie guys so I hope ya's like it"  
  
The slow drumming of a piano came through the old speakers, Shido walked to the window and opened it, he got out and sat on the ledge, it was still dark but the street below was already coming to life, listening to the music he sighed.  
  
"I am colour blind,  
  
Coffee black and egg white,  
  
Pull me out from inside"  
  
He glanced back to the steaming coffee pot, thinking of Riho and how she always made the coffee just perfect, how Guni always teased her. He should have been there for them; he should've stopped Cain.  
  
"I am ready,  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am..."  
  
He looked back to the street,  
  
"Toffee stuck and tongue tied,  
  
Stutter stuck and up tight  
  
Pull me out from inside"  
  
The shopkeepers were all out, getting ready for the new day. He sighed wondering would his life be like that if he never met Cain.  
  
"I am ready,  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am Fine"  
  
Thoughts of Cain crossed his mind again,  
  
"I am covered in skin"  
  
He pulled at the starved white skin on the back of his hand, Cain's so called gift.  
  
"No one gets to come in,  
  
Pull me out from inside"  
  
Maybe he should have gone wit Cain?  
  
"I am folded and unfolded and unfolding,  
  
I am."  
  
Looking from his hand back to the shopkeepers, he could see was the blood pulsing in their bodies.  
  
"Colour-blind"  
  
Their faces were all the same, nothing special or enchanting about any of them, they may a well have been dummies. None, standing out, all imitations of each other.  
  
"Coffee black and egg white.  
  
Pull me out from inside.  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am ready,  
  
I am ready"  
  
Suddenly his instincts came into sharp focus, telling him get off the ledge run for cover. He stood, using his unnatural skills to balance, he faced the sun.  
  
"I am fine"  
  
He felt the burning on his face, cringing slightly he opened his arms, welcoming it and the dark oblivion it took with it.  
  
" I am fine"  
  
He closed his eyes letting the pain wash over him  
  
"I.am.fine"  
  
Wisps of lavender hair and ash scented the air, in the building opposite a lone figure watched from the safe shadow of a curtain, he allowed a single tear to fall knowing he was too late.  
  
*End*  
  
Lsil: wotcha tink?  
  
Phoenix: I think ya need writing lessons!  
  
Lsil: SHUT IT!! Anyway wasn't asking you! Plz review, creative criticism only thanx  
  
'When you finish a fic and reality comes crashing back down on you, there's only one thing to ask, "Where's the nearest Pub?" !' 


End file.
